This invention relates to a process for the preparation of tricyclo[5.3.1.0.sup.3,8 ]undecane (II) by the acid catalyzed isomerization of tricyclo[5.2.2.0.sup.2,6 ]undecane (I) according to the following reaction scheme (1): ##SPC1## 2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
So far as we are aware, there are known the three tricycloundecane compounds: tetramethylenenorbornane (III) [Alder, et al., Ann., 627, 47 (1959)], homoadamantane (IV) [Stetter, et al., Ber., 96, 550 (1963)], tricyclo[5.3.1.0.sup.2,6 ]undecane (V) [Petrov, et al., Neftekhimiya, 11, 163 (1971)]. ##SPC2##
In addition to these, we have recently proposed tricyclo[5.2.2.0.sup.2,6 ]undecane (I) which is used as the starting substance in this invention. This substance (I) was synthesized for the first time by Applicants (see Japan Patent Application No. 106,514/72, corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 404,195, filed October 9, 1973, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference).